


Hey Jude

by minel1222



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Lesbians
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minel1222/pseuds/minel1222
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Kudos: 5





	Hey Jude

「Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.」

夜深人靜的夜晚，V獨自一個人坐在燃燒的柴火旁，拿著木吉他自彈自唱著，這是自跟強尼道別後，V首次憑著自己的「意識」，拿起吉他笨拙地彈奏。

儘管在這之前也有過與凱瑞合奏的經驗，儘管在離開夜城後，也看著遊牧民愜意地彈著木吉他，但這樂器真的拿在自己手上時，還是會有種陌生的熟悉感。

「嘿～Calabacita，這麼晚了還不睡嗎？」

有著一頭粉紅色、綠色相間的龐克頭女孩，聽見吉他的聲響後，就穿著黑色內衣與藍色小短褲，從帳篷裡走了出來。

老實說，儘管跟著茱蒂交往了好一陣子，但眼看這女孩一身清涼性感的打扮，V總還是會感到相當害羞。

「啊...就想一些事情，想著想著就在這裡坐下來了。」V搔搔臉回應著。

「在想什麼啊？」茱蒂坐在V的旁邊。

「沒什麼，就只是...不知道，有點想念那傢伙吧。」

「誰？」茱蒂問起。

「強尼。」V將木吉他輕輕地放在一旁，「我是指...確實，聖物的事情的確讓我備受折磨，強尼的意識漸漸吞噬著我也是難受，但是...我跟那傢伙隨著時間，成為了出生入死的戰友這件事，同時也是事實。」

V抬起頭，若有所思地仰望著天上的星星，「雖然艾特將我跟強尼的意識成功分離了，但說不想念那傢伙是騙人的，所以...不知道呢，彈吉他大概也是唯一我可以紀念他的事情了吧。」

「儘管他的存在幾乎將妳給殺了？」茱蒂皺著眉、不解地問道。

雖然茱蒂明白V的善良，對身邊的人都很友善，但對於眼前的愛人與強尼之間那似乎亦敵亦友的複雜關係，直到從御輿回來後，她始終無法理解V的想法。

「妳知道嗎？」V說，「在離開夜城後，我才了解到，這世界並沒有絕對的黑暗，也不會有絕對的光明，這兩件事是同時存在著的。」

「強尼的事情也是如此，就像妳說的，雖然這傢伙侵佔我的腦袋，一點一滴地在殺死我，但無可否認的是，同時他也成為我生命不可或缺的夥伴。」

眼看方才一臉憂慮的茱蒂，V不禁輕笑著，並伸出左手摟著身旁的女朋友，捏捏她的鼻子繼續說道：「當然，也因為聖物的事情，讓妳跟我背負著失去朋友的痛苦，但相對的，卻也我們遇見了彼此而相愛。」

或許是感受到被愛，茱蒂也想起了最一開始與V認識的那天，就如V所說的，確實是因為聖物的事情，才讓她有機會遇見眼前這名傭兵，甚至愛上她，與她一起度過人生。

仔細一想，起初茱蒂還因為對於傭兵的偏見，對V一開始的態度還不是很友善，甚至還對她有點兇。

「坦白說，記得一開始我蠻不喜歡妳的。」茱蒂笑著說，「當時妳跑來莉茲酒吧找我時，我想說『喔幹，這個傭兵把事情搞砸就算了，居然還敢跑來要人』。」

「呵，我也記得妳當時對我超級兇的。」V說。

「但一直到我們去救伊芙琳那天，甚至後來浮雲的事情，我才了解到妳的善良與溫暖，然後妳就這樣闖進我的心了。」茱蒂說著說著，就將頭輕靠在V的肩上。

「然後就往我的臉上親過來了～」到現在提及那天的是，V都還有些羞澀。

「嗯哼～我可是不介意多來幾次～」

語畢，茱蒂將雙手搭在V的肩膀上，閉上雙眼，親吻著至今吻技還有那麼一點笨拙的唇瓣，且也隨著氣氛，茱蒂的手也不由自主地往V的衣服裡伸去。

「喂喂！等一下小茱，妳確定要直接在外面來嗎？」V輕輕推開了熱情如火的愛侶，羞澀地笑著。萬一這個時候帕娜或是米契他們出現的話，那可就尷尬了。

「因為我的Calabacita實在太可愛了，所以～」茱蒂淘氣地對著V吐著舌頭，「不然，妳可以彈個幾首給我聽嗎？老實說這還是我第一次聽見妳彈吉他哼歌。」

「這個我就辦得到了。」，V再度輕輕撥著吉他的弦，「畢竟，這首本來就是獻給妳的...」

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get her.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.  
For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude, don't let me down.  
You have found her, now go and get her.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,  
You're waiting for someone to perform with.  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,  
The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her under your skin,  
Then you'll begin to make it  
Better better better better better better, oh.

Na na na nananana, nannana, hey Jude...


End file.
